AHA, an FDA-approved oral agent for the treatment of nephrolitiasis, has some iron-binding properties. It is being tested in a dose-escalation scheme to evaluate its efficacy in increasing urinary iron excretion, and to confirm safety in patients with transfusion-induced hemosiderosis.